The present invention relates to liquid drainage systems, and more particularly, to a hanger for attaching fluid collection bags to bedrails of different widths.
Liquid drainage systems, and more particularly urine drainage systems, are commonly used in hospitals where it is frequently necessary to collect urine or other fluids from a patient. Such drainage systems typically employ a catheter which has a proximal end connected to the patient and a distal end communicating directly with a fluid collection bag. In use, the collection bag is supported below the patient so that urine will drain by gravity through the catheter into the collection bag for subsequent disposal.
Currently, urinary collection bags of the above type system are commonly attached to a bedrail of the patient's bed using a hanger which supports the collection bag. One such type of hanger typically has a central member for supporting the collection bag and a pair of opposed hook arms connected to the central member so that the hook arms can receive a bedrail and support the collection bag. Such hangers commonly are designed so that in use the hook arms are arranged into parallel positions and the bedrail is tightly received between the front and rear depending legs of the hook arms. The hook arms must create a relatively tight fit over the bedrails, otherwise, as the bag fills, the center of gravity will shift causing the bag and hanger to tilt and possibly fall free from the bedrail which may result in inconvenience and possible injury to a patient. For examples of such collection bag hangers which utilize opposed hook arms for attachment to a bedrail, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,352 and 4,501,584.
A characteristic shortcoming of such a collection bag hanger is that a specific bag hanger will effectively accommodate only one size bedrail, that is, a bedrail having a width that corresponds closely to the distance between the depending legs of the hook arms. If the width of the bedrail is larger then, obviously, the hanger cannot be connected, whereas if the width of the bedrail is substantially smaller than the distance between the legs, the hanger and bag will not be restrained from tilting. Even if the hook arms of such a hanger are placed over a smaller bedrail and the arms are placed at divergent angular positions to closely accommodate the bedrail, the bag and hanger will still not be restrained from titling as the increasing weight of the bag will draw the hook arms into their parallel positions in which the hook arms no longer closely accommodate the smaller bedrail. Consequently, due to the wide variety hospital beds, companies must manufacture and hospitals must currently stock several different types and sizes of collection bag hangers to accommodate bedrails of different widths.
The present invention addresses the above problem by providing a collection bag hanger having a central body portion with attachment means for releasably supporting a fluid collection bag and a pair of hook arms which may be locked in a plurality of selected angular positions for receiving and securely engaging bedrails of different widths. Each hook arm is of generally inverted U-shaped configuration and has a first depending leg portion hingedly connected to a side edge of the central body portion, a second depending leg portion in spaced parallel relation to the first depending leg portion, and an intermediate portion extending between and connecting the first and second depending leg portions. Linking means in the form of a rigid strap member is extendable between the intermediate portions of the hook arms, and releasable locking means provided by the strap member and the intermediate portions of the hook arms are provided for locking the hook arms in any of a plurality of selected angular positions depending on the particular width of the bedrail to which the hanger is to be attached.
The locking means may comprise a locking pin provided by at least one of the hook arms and projecting upwardly from the intermediate portion thereof and a series of locking apertures along the strap member for selectively receiving the locking pin or pins. In use, the hook arms are rotated about the central body portion into selected symmetrical angular portions corresponding to the width of the bedrail such that the hook arms snugly receive the bedrail. The strap member is then affixed to lock the hook arms in their symmetrical angular positions of adjustment in which they securely engage the bedrail.
Among the advantages of the present invention is the fact that the bag hanger can be molded in one piece with the central body portion, the attachment means for releasably supporting the fluid collection bag, the pair of hook arms, the strap member and the locking means all extending generally in the same plane, thereby facilitating manufacture, packaging, storage and use. Since one size is adjustable to fit rails of any of a number of widths, the hanger of this invention negates the need for hospitals to stock (or companies to manufacture) a variety of collection bag hangers to accommodate bedrails of different widths.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the invention will become apparent in the specification and drawings.